Life After You
by Akitore
Summary: There really is no life after you, Tamaki, he thinks. ONESHOT. TamaKyou. Implied TamaHaru. Please Read and Review!


**Standard Disclaimers.**

Completely un-beta'd. So, note the mistakes; I'll fix them. :)

* * *

"I think.... I love her. I love Haruhi. I'm in love with Haruhi, Kyouya."

Two people sitting at a table, one blond with bright violet eyes, staring at his best friend across from him with much seriousness and the other; black-charcoal colored haired with glasses gleaming from the single lamp hanging above. Both dressed in elegant suits as if they were meeting for business, and this matter... You probably could considered it "business".

A silent tension begins to build between the two of them. Neither of them speak, and their food is served to them.

"K- Kyouya say something." The blond hesitates, breaking the silence. He is nervous; scared, pondering if he had said something wrong.

Still receiving no response, he swallows and begins to eat his food, watching his dear friend. He hadn't moved from his position after Tamaki had spoken. He just continued to sit, as if frozen, looking into the coffee cup in his hands as if there was no bottom.

Tamaki continued to eat his food, carefully and slowly, watching his friend closely. He was prepared for some type of elegant verbal attack to move from the others lips, calm and ever so suave. But that wasn't what happened, the black haired boy just stood, neatly placing the napkin from his lap onto the table, adjusted his glasses, put on his long black coat and simply left, muttering, "That's wonderful Tamaki, I'm very happy for you" in the most monotone way.

Kyouya exited the small restaurant, and breathed out slowly infront of the entrance; the cold night air causing his breath to become visible. Muddy snow and snow purely white lined the streets and sidewalks, small white flakes descending from the gray night sky. He shoved pale hands into his pockets, grabbing hold of his cell phone to call for a ride home. Pulling the phone out halfway from his pockets, he began to rethink his decision. Putting it back inside his pockets, he started to walk down the snow covered sidewalks; head hung low, watching his footsteps as the implanted footprints in them.

It disappointed the Ootori much that his best friend didn't feel the way he did, and he thought he knew the French heir well enough to notice the other's feelings or not. An Ootori was never wrong, well, that's what he always told himself, but then again. That was never true.

_Ten miles from town, and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
_

The snow continued to fall from the dark sky. Faint sounds of chitter chatter was in the background with the occaissional radio speaking through the homeless' radio (Which was probably found in the garbage but managed to find it in good condition). Through one of the small street store windows he spotted a box of cigarettes on the shelf. Should he? He asked himself. It wasn't good for his health and there was a possibility of becoming secretly addicted, which would very much ruin his image if he was ever caught.

The third son shook his head in personal embarassment at the thoughts he just had, walking away from the store window.

_I'm out here alone, just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

Kyouya began to cross the street, his feet causing small splashes of water with each step. Hands shoved in his pockets, he could feel the cold wind fly right through him. The Ootori found it so cliché that the weather matched his mood. He was cold, slightly damp, and feeling... heartbroken. He wondered if Tamaki noticed how greatly his words upset him in the only way those words could, but he concluded that the French heir was too much of a fool to realize how hard his best friend had fallen for him.

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

His footsteps unconciously became faster as he pondered on those things. But, it didn't calculate correctly in his head why he chose _her_ over _him. _In Kyouya's mind, as out of character it did sound for him, he felt a sense of perfection when the two boys were together. No one else he had ever known was able to make feel that way. It seemed naturally right for them to be together, there were things that only Kyouya could get Tamaki to do and there were **many **things that Tamaki could only get Kyouya to do. Tamaki was the only one.

Through his glasses, in the far distance, he could see the two of them, just being themselves as if nothing changed between the two of them. Only difference was they were together. Laughing... Smiling... Together....

"Hey watch it, pal!"

He was in dazed state, he didn't even notice he had run into someone, knocking them into the brick building wall. Snapping back into reality, Kyouya glared at the person once he spoke, and in response the other man just quickly walked away. Kyouya didn't really think he was _that_ scary, at least, that's what Tamaki had said to him. At first, when he was told, he could've sworn the blond was lying, but that look he gave Kyouya... Violet eyes, bright and filled with much innocence, it was hard to believe he was lying.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_

As he continued to walk down the sidewalk (And this time he was actually trying not to bump into anyone. He really wasn't in the mood...). The only thing that could make his mood any worse was the absurd music in the background. He was very sure that he wasn't in some foolish movie about a couple's romance and how they were being kept apart deliberatly by society and their social status, then once they had freed themselves with some typical line such as "This is my life, not yours" type of thing they would run to each other and say something stupid.

Ack, he really needed to stop watching those movies with Tamaki...

The music started to move to a much higher volume as he kept walking. It was at the point where he completely understand the lyrics, and yes, it was irritating him. The genre of music playing was much different from his_ Le quattro stagioni by Antonio Vivaldi. _

Stopping infront of a store window once again, he stared at the large boombox that was playing the music. He sincerly began to listen.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you_

Was this melancholy moment in his life really that cliché? But, in ways, it kind of suited his issue. At least, the chorus did. Because...

There really is no life after _you_, Tamaki, he thinks.

_Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah_

* * *

A**/**N: Written for the lovely miss _zeroworkethic _as a Christmas *cough***YAOIMAS***cough* present. (Hmmm... this seemed longer. Whatevz. Haha.)

Also, this is **not** a song fic! The italicized lyrics are hobo radios playing the background, so it kind of helped the fact I cut out a verse, heh. 'Cuz the hobos radio could've died or he was so caught up in his thoughts to think of the music... (hobo!PhoenixWright :D) Lol. Song used was 'Life After You' by Daughtry.

&&I sense ooc-ness because of my FUnSCHOOL absence. :/

Btw, welcome back to TangerineSummer!

**Please review! :) It can be like a Christmas present. (Well, belated... Which is okay! Haha.)**


End file.
